The Surrogate
by AnnaBolt45
Summary: As Kurt and Blaine plan their wedding, they decide to hire surrogate mother Andy Haven to have their baby. But, when obstacles come in to ruin the marriage, can Andy pick up the pieces and help them out?
1. Marry Me

"Hey there, stranger!"

Kurt Hummel turned abruptly, a bright silver knife clutched in his fist. Granted, the blade was covered in bits of chopped garlic, but could still be used as the murder weapon on this stranger who decided to enter his house. But, the knife fell to the floor as Kurt saw the curly black hair, the hazel eyes, the big dopey grin…

"Blaine?"

"Hey, whatcha making?"

"Blaine!"

The slender blue-eyed boy jumped into the arms of his boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Blaine had been on a road-trip with the Warblers since their graduation a few months back. Kurt had missed him more and more everyday, hoping that he would come back soon. And now he was where he belonged, in this wonderful man's arms, the dinner he had planned for himself long forgotten.

"You could have called!" Kurt said, pulling Blaine in for a kiss.

"Sorry, love," he said, putting Kurt back on his feet. "My phone died and I couldn't find the charger cord. I thought I packed it, but apparently not. That's why I kept calling you from pay phones."

"Oh," Kurt mused, realizing now why every time Blaine had called his caller ID couldn't recognize the number.

"But, anyways," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, "I'm home now, and I'm starving! Is this the new place?"

"Yeah!" Kurt exclaimed. While Blaine had been gone, Kurt had bought his own apartment in New York City, almost a block away from the Gershwin theatre on Broadway. He couldn't resist being close to the theatre performing one of his favorite shows. Wicked had always been a favorite of his, and just knowing that he was around the corner from Elphaba and Glinda was just too much for him to handle. He had expected Blaine to move in with him, so he got the double bedroom apartment. Just in case…

"It amazing, Kurt! You decorated, didn't you? Also, can I use your phone real quick?"

"Thanks, yes, and yeah, sure, here," Kurt answered, handing Blaine his phone. Blaine quickly dialed in a number, looking out the window every few seconds.

"Hey, Wes, there you are! Where are you guys?… Mhmm, yeah, I'm here… Alright, great!… Yeah, see you in a few…. 'Kay, bye!" Blaine hung up, smiling hugely.

"What's up?" Kurt inquired, Blaine tucking his phone back in his hand. "Why were you calling Wes? Did something happen?"

"No, not really, I just… need to show you something. Can you come with me?"

"Where, exactly?"

"The Gershwin. It's just around the corner, isn't it?"

Kurt gulped. "Yeah, but why?"

Blaine smiled wickedly. "You'll see. Come on!"

He grabbed Kurt by the hand and hauled him out of the apartment. Kurt threw off his apron and closed the door as they rushed down the stairs to the busy street outside. Blaine, still running, gripped his hand tighter and tighter as they rushed past hot dog carts, old decrepit artists painting trees, and big, terrifying skyscrapers that reached higher than Heaven itself.

"Blaine, slow down!" Kurt yelled over the usually loud bustle of New York. "Why are we in such a hurry?"

Blaine finally stopped, standing directly in front of the Gershwin Theatre. Kurt remembered standing here with Rachel two years back, how excited they were for their futures in making magic on stage. Now, he was here with his true love, holding hands, just staring at it… at least until Blaine began to pull him inside.

"What, are you taking me to see Wicked? It's not playing again until tomorrow at noon!" Kurt said as Blaine hurried through the doors.

"Well, you know how Wes's uncle runs the lights for the show?" Blaine said, turning to him.

"No, I never knew that!"

"And now you do. Anyway, his uncle owed him a favor for saving the show before graduation, so, he helped us pull a couple strings, and…" Blaine grabbed the handles of the entrance to the actual theatre, and the doors swung open to the sound of what was clearly "For Good". Kurt gasped.

On the stage was the cast of the most recent showing of Wicked in costume, including Elphaba and Glinda. Also, standing in front of them were the old Dalton Warblers, Wes standing in the middle. They all started to sing.

"I've heard it said, that people come into our lives, for a reason, bringing something we must learn. And we are lead to those, who help us most to grow, if we let them, and we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you."

As they sang, Kurt walked in a little farther. Blaine on the other hand, ran onto the stage and sang the chorus, looking Kurt directly in the eye and smiling as he did so.

"Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you, I have been changed for good."

Kurt felt the tears well up in his eyes and fall on his cheeks. He couldn't keep from crying. This was too much.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, a few tears sneaking out of his eyes as well, "I love you. You've brought nothing but happiness and beauty into my life. I don't think I've ever been happier with someone than I have been with you. You complete me." Blaine got down on his knee as a new song began with the chorus, all the Warblers and Wicked cast still singing with Blaine.

"Marry me, today and everyday. Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, say you will. Mhmm, say you will."

Kurt was frozen. He couldn't believe it. His dream boy, his best friend, his soul mate… asking him to marry him. He couldn't catch a breath.

Blaine jumped off of the stage and ran to Kurt. He got back on his knee, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes. "Kurt, will you please marry me?"

Speechless, Kurt just nodded.

As the stage behind Blaine exploded into applause, Kurt felt like he was floating as his favorite pair of lips touched themselves gently to his own.


	2. Little Wonders

"You know," Kurt said, tracing Blaine's lips with his pinky, "You really didn't have to go through all that just for a proposal. I would have said yes even if you came up to me dressed like a hobo and got my Doc Martens covered in mud."

Blaine chuckled. "Well, I find no reason to have done that… It would have been idiotic. Besides, I would never dress up like a hobo, because hobo's don't wear blazers."

Kurt giggled. He liked the feeling that Blaine gave him. That kind of "butterflies in my tummy" type of feeling you only get during a crush. Blaine made Kurt feel it everyday, and little did Kurt know that Blaine felt it, too.

They sat for hours in each other's arms, watching Kurt's favorite Disney movies and laughing about how their families would react when they heard the news. Suddenly, Kurt's laughter ceased, and he sat up.

"Hun, what is it?" Blaine asked, seeing the sudden sadness crossing Kurt's eyes. He wrapped a comforting arm around his boyfriend's tiny waist. "After what happened tonight, I wouldn't have expected to see a sad look on your face for weeks! What's wrong?"

"I just…" Kurt started, then looked down. He couldn't even believe he was thinking what he was, especially after he had only gotten engaged no more than a few hours ago. He felt ridiculous. "It's nothing."

"Don't you dare pull that with me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! When I see something in your eyes like that, I know it's not just nothing! What's wrong?" Blaine got down in front of Kurt, holding his knees tightly. Kurt shook his head.

"Is it bad?"

Kurt shook his head again.

"Is it good?"

"I guess it would depend on how you interpret it."

"Can you please tell me, Kurt? Please?"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me why you won't tell me?"

"That's a little odd, Blaine," Kurt said, his sad eyes replaced by confused ones.

"Well, even if you can't tell me, I can try to guess from the reason why you won't tell me, can't I?"

"I guess so…"

Blaine rested himself on his keeling legs, falling backwards onto the floor. Kurt crawled off the couch, straddling Blaine's stomach.

"So… Are you gonna tell me, or do I have to tickle it out of you?" Blaine inquired, a wicked grin crossing his perfect face. Kurt thought about it, then decided to give in.

"I… I'm not telling you because it's a little early to be thinking about this."

"You're thinking about kids, aren't you?" Blaine asked as soon as the words rolled off of Kurt's tongue. Kurt's eyes went wide. He didn't think that he'd get that so fast.

"How in the hell-"

"I've been thinking about the same thing. I want kids right now just about as much as you do. I'm ready to be a parent. How about you?"

"Hell yes! I've had names picked out for my kids for years! I really DO like the name Toronto… How about you?"

"Well," Blaine started, sitting up. Kurt slid down until he was sitting in his lap again. "I always kind of liked Brianna for a girl, and Erik for a boy. I don't know why, but I just really like them."

"Aww! Those are cute. Erik Toronto Hummel-Anderson… Or Brianna Klaine Hummel-Anderson… It all works to me!"

"Klaine?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt oddly.

"It's a combination of our names, silly. Just think of us as parents!"

"Well, I'm as ready as the next gay man. I say we have a kid born near the day of our wedding!"

Kurt sat straight up. "What?"

"What, too soon?" Blaine said.

"No, no, it's just… born? I didn't take you for the surrogate type. I always sort of pictured you for the adoption road."

"Well, if you'd prefer that-"

"No! No, I like the idea of a child of our own. As much as I'd love to take care of a helpless child, I've always pictured having a child with my eyes and maybe your hair." Kurt smiled at the thought. A little blue-eyed Blaine. How cute would that be?

"Alright then, the second proposal of the night!" Blaine said excitedly, and shoved Kurt off his lap and got on his knee again, taking Kurt's hand. "Kurt Hummel, you've already accepted my proposal of marriage. Will you accept my proposal of having a child?"

Kurt pretended to think about it, making it seem like it had been Blaine's idea. After a minute, Blaine began to put on a pouting face. Kurt laughed and kissed the frown off of his mouth.

"Yes, of course I will have a baby with you."

Blaine let a single tear fall from his eye, and then hugged Kurt tight. He held him like that for a little, then let him go and kissed him passionately. Holding his face securely between his hands, Blaine looked Kurt directly in the eye.

"Then tomorrow, we go on the hunt for our surrogate."

Kurt smiled under Blaine's lips as they kissed again, and as they headed off to bed, Blaine scooped Kurt in his arms and practiced carrying his fiancé over the threshold.

Author Notes: Okay, Brianna, since I know you're gonna read this, I'm gonna explain the names Blaine likes. Brianna and Erik are two very good friends of mine who ship Klaine to no extent. Also, the Klaine thing for a girl's middle name was for all you Klaine lovers out there! ;)

Also, the titles of chapters will be based on actual songs, even though the songs themselves will not always be mentioned in the chapter. "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas just seemed to fit the theme of "babies" in this chapter. I love that song. :)


	3. Sick Cycle Carousel

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tighter as he looked up at the huge building before them. It reached higher than stars had even dared to try before, and looked more petrifying and scary than David Karofsky. Kurt continued to just ogle.

"Okay," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand. "You ready to do this?"

Kurt gulped, trying to picture his own little baby in his head. Blaine's dark hair… maybe Kurt's blue eyes. The thought calmed him a bit. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Blaine kissed his fiancé's cheek, and the entered together.

The lobby of the Orson & Guntford Surrogate Office was bigger and more open than Kurt could have pictured. The walls were painted a gray-silver and blue, making it look as though they were in the Ravenclaw common room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Blaine tugged him over to the front desk. The lady sitting there looked cheery and helpful. Her bleach blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and her half-rims were perched on the very tip of her nose, clearly expressing her dark grey eyes.

"Hello there," she said brightly, looking between the two boys. "Welcome to the Orson & Guntford Surrogacy Agency, placing babies into the hands of good people like yourselves since 1975. I'm Katrina. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, and this is my fiancé, Kurt," said the dark-haired boy, acknowledging Kurt with a loving smile. "We've made an appointment with Mrs. Orson for 2:00."

"Let me check that for you, Mr. Anderson." Katrina typed on the computer for a minute, and then smiled and nodded as she found Blaine's name on the list. "Yes, I have you right here. Mrs. Orson is running a bit behind, so she'll be a few minutes, but you're welcome to wait over there." She waved her hand in the direction of a grouping a chairs, some already occupied by other people. As they walked away, Katrina called behind them "Oh, and congratulations on your engagement!"

Kurt turned. "Thank you!" he said. They sat on a small couch together, nodding to the people around them. There were two girls sitting together on one side, one girl's head on the other's shoulder. Kurt guessed they were a lesbian couple. Another was a man and woman together. The man looked much older than the woman, maybe 38 to her 24. That kind of coupling creeped Kurt out. He picked a magazine from the rack and opened it.

He was in the middle of the quiz called "Are You Sure He's the One?" (and had so far been given the happy result of "You two are perfect!") when Katrina called "Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel? Mrs. Orson will see you now."

Kurt and Blaine stood, Kurt taking his hand again. They walked slowly, Blaine feeling like he was in a movie and he was walking slowly through the rows of prison cells or something. All he could feel was Kurt's soft hand, suddenly slick with sweat. He looked over, and saw Kurt's face as he had never seen it before.

Kurt was looking dead ahead, almost like a zombie. He had a serious yet scared glint in his eyes that made Blaine sad. Kurt looked like he was going to identify his father's dead body.

Soon, they were left by Katrina to stare at the dark mahogany door of Mrs. Orson's office.

"You ready?" Blaine asked, slightly shaken himself.

"Yeah, I have to be." Kurt tried to smile, but he looked so frightened.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, turning to Kurt, holding both his hands.

"It's just… what if this doesn't work out, Blaine? What will we do?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "We'll adopt. Although, I get the serious feeling that we're gonna be fine. So just, take a deep breath, hold onto my hand, and we'll get through this together. Okay?"

Kurt took a breath like Blaine told him, grabbed his hand, and smiled with relief. "Okay."

With that, Blaine pushed the door open.

Mrs. Orson was a smiling woman in her mid-40's. Her light brown hair was streaked with gray, and she had laugh lines surrounding her dark green eyes. When Kurt and Blaine walked in, she immediately stood and went to shake their hands.

"Hello there, I'm Mrs. Lydia Orson. Now which one of you is Blaine?"

"That would be me," Blaine said, slowly raising a hand.

"Hmm, you would be the father. I can sense this."

Blaine blushed. "Uh, this is my fiancé, Kurt."

Mrs. Orson looked at Kurt, and smiled brightly. It made Kurt relax a little.

"You nervous?" she asked, raising a eyebrow.

"A little. I never would have figured that I would have been doing this."

"Well, there's nothing to worry about. We haven't had one problem in this business yet. Mr. Guntford and I are highly trained, and we'll match you up with the best surrogate we can. Now, would you two please take a seat?"

Mrs. Orson went back to her chair behind her desk, and Kurt and Blaine took the two comfortable chairs across from her. She cleared her throat, then looked them both in the eyes.

"Okay, boys. You both know what you're up against, right?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded. They'd spent the whole night discussing it. They knew they'd have to prepare, especially in the mental stage. Being a parent wasn't easy, they knew that. They'd seen their parents deal with them, but they seemed to harbor a harder job: be the parent of a gay child. They had to admit, they didn't make it easy on them. But, they knew that they were ready to take care of a child of their own.

"You also know that you have a ton of paperwork to fill out and money to pay, right?"

"Oh, we have money prepared, definitely," Blaine said.

Mrs. Orson eyed them speculatively. "Now, one final serious question. You're positive you want to go through with a surrogate? Because remember, the woman will not only be a surrogate, she will also be the mother to your child, and a part of your lives for the next nine months. She's not just a woman you make pregnant and leave. You have responsibilities in the surrogate/parent relationship. Are we completely clear?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, trying to see the feeling in the other's eyes. They nodded in silent agreement, and Kurt turned and said, "We're clear."

Mrs. Orson smiled again. Well, then let's go through our book of surrogates, and we'll match you up with just the right one. Now, would your prefer picking them today, or having a few home interviews?"

"Home interviews," Blaine said immediately. "We want to know that the woman we pick is trustworthy with our child. We don't want some crazy person carrying our baby."

"Smart choice. I mean, although our surrogates are thoroughly interviewed, and we conduct very severe background checks, it's best you get to know the woman having your baby, because you'll want to get along with them."

"True," Kurt said, and a large binder came out onto the desk. Mrs. Orson turned it towards them, and opened it.

"Here you go. This is a list of all our surrogates, their pictures, background information… everything. Now, I'm going to go get coffee. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please. Kurt?" Blaine turned to Kurt.

"No thanks."

"Alright, I'll be right back. Have fun."

Kurt and Blaine began to flip through pages for about the next hour or more. When they left, they had a list of every one of the surrogates they had picked. There were five total.

"Alright, our first interview is with Sylvia Planks Wednesday at 1 pm." Blaine then folded the list and slipped it in his pocket.

Kurt fell, collapsing in tears on a bench not too far off. Blaine ran to him

"Kurt? No, no, no, you can't be crying! What is it, what's wrong?"

"It's just," Kurt said, wiping a few tears away, "I don't know about this. I barely knew my mom before she died, and I feel like if we have a surrogate… when the baby's born… is she going to even involve herself in it's life? It's just… this is such a sick cycle. I'm on the same constant carousel, and I don't want to have my own child experience that."

"Kurt, I won't let that happen," Blaine said. He knew that Kurt's mother was a very sensitive topic for him. He'd never known her, but he knew she was supposed to be pretty wonderful. And Kurt was right. His life just seemed to be going in the same bad direction for the past couple of years. And Blaine refused to have him hurt when he was near. "And if it does, well… That's something we'll solve later on. For now, please don't worry. We still need to tell our parents about the engagement, and I can't have you crying over the phone unless their tears of joy."

Blaine sat on the bench next to his blubbering boyfriend, and wrapped his arms completely around him until he was engulfed in him. The whole while they sat there, Blaine started to sing "Sick Cycle Carousel" by Lifehouse.

"Cause I try to climb your steps, I try to chase you down, I try to see how low I can get down to the ground. And I try to earn my way, I try to change this mind, You better believe that I'm trying to beat this…"

Author's Notes - I know this chapter might have been slightly confusing. It was for me, but sometimes I lose sight of the story and words just fall out.

Song Title - Sick Cycle Carousel by Lifehouse (My mom's favorite band. Love you, Mommy!)


	4. Sylvia

**A/N:** I know it's been a while. Sorry. Been working on a bunch of other things.

Kurt's eyes skirted over the barren grounds. "Shady Acres Park" really was shady… He'd never been to a place like this, and honestly didn't know what to expect.

Blaine had woken up that morning with a headache and a stomach twinge. He told Kurt it was nothing, and that he wanted to go to the interview as well, but Kurt wouldn't even let him out of bed. He just made him a cup of soup, handed him two Tylenol, kissed his head, and assured him he would be fine. When he left, Blaine was almost asleep again. Kurt left the apartment, and was then slightly scared.

He walked now among the debris on the ground, looking for trailer 257 out of the only five trailers in the park. He found it eventually, and looked at the sheet of paper in his hand again.

_**Sylvia Planks**_

_**Trailer 257, Shady Acres Park,**_

_**New York, New York**_

_**5 years experience**_

Kurt knocked on the door tentatively, not sure what to expect. When the door opened, he held his breath. A tall, lean woman with a gaunt face and calloused hands answered, a cigarette between her teeth. She had flat black hair, grey eyes, and a pale complexion. She was pretty, and looked a lot like the picture Blaine and Kurt had seen, just not as happy or clean.

"Uh, hi," Kurt said nervously. "I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm a client with Mrs. Orson at the surrogacy office. Are you Sylvia Planks?"

The woman didn't smile invitingly. She instead grimaced, and faced the young man with severity. "Nah, I'm Stacy, her sister," she said through her cigarette. Sylvia's inside, although, I don't think you want to meet her."

"Well, I kind of have to," Kurt said, stepping forward, a hint of hardness in his voice. "I'm interviewing her for the surrogate mother for my fiancé and I, and I need to know who I'm hiring before I hire her. So, could I please meet her?" Kurt thanked God that he hadn't chosen this time to sound like whiny 12 year old girl.

The woman eyed him dangerously, blew a puff of smoke in his face, and moved aside. Kurt entered, and was greeted by the stench of death. Stacy moved ahead of him moving down the skinny hallway to the room at the end of it. She opened the door, and motioned for Kurt to enter. Kurt stood in the doorway, and backed up against the wall.

Inside was a single bed, and the room itself smelled horrendous. A woman was sleeping (or dead?) in the bed, yellow and really thin. Her hair hung in clumps. Kurt felt tears hit his eyes. She looked like… no…

"Wha-What happened to her?"

"She got cancer. The only reason we are still with the agency is because we need the money to keep her alive and pay for medical bills. But she can't carry children anymore."

All Kurt heard was cancer, and bolted out of the trailer. He ran to his car, started it, and drove as fast as the law would allow back to the apartment.

He fumbled with the keys, unlocked the door, and slammed it behind him. It was then that he collapsed onto the ground, crying. He let it all out, not really caring if he woke Blaine. His cries echoed through the apartment, and suddenly heard a crash somewhere. He didn't need to look up to know that Blaine was already over him, trying to look at him.

"Kurt?" Blaine reached to grasp Kurt's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Blue met hazel, and Blaine felt himself brimming with tears. He couldn't look at Kurt like this, seeing so much pain in his eyes. He kissed Kurt, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. When they released each other, Kurt sobbed harder and fell right into Blaine's arms.

Hours later, when they had both eaten and calmed down, Blaine decided to talk to Kurt about what had happened. Kurt explained to him about the woman he saw, and how she was cheating the company by not telling them she had cancer. He guessed they never found out because her sister covered for her during meetings.

"I couldn't even talk to anyone after I saw her," Kurt whispered. "She looked… she looked like…"

"She looked like your mom before she died, didn't she?" Blaine asked. He didn't even need Kurt to nod his head, as his eyes began to brim with tears again.

"Oh, Kurt," he whispered, hugging his fiance to him, rocking him.

` "It was just so awful," Kurt whimpered. "I couldn't handle it. I felt like I was young again, and I was looking at her the day before she died. It would have been worse if the woman was awake and smiling as though nothing was wrong. My mother never had a worry about anything when I was around her."

"I can understand why," Blaine nodded. "I never worry when I'm with you, unless you start to have problems. Then I worry about only you."

Kurt looked at Blaine, and kissed his jaw. Blaine smiled.

"I love you," Kurt whispered into Blaine's collarbone, "so much. You don't even know."

Blaine chuckled. "Other way around, actually," he said.

An hour later, they were asleep in each others arms.

**A/N:** I know It's not long, but I'm starting develop writer's block. I know. Evil.

**A/N:** Title song is "Sylvia" by The Antlers.


	5. Anything But Ordinary

**A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW, I haven't updated in forever! Taking an AP class in tenth grade is totally a bad idea. Unless you're ready, DON'T DO IT, I beg of you. I'm so unbelievably tired from running like a chicken with it's head cut off. Hopefully, this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

Blaine sat down, holding tightly to Kurt's hand. They had arrived at the little Italian restaurant on the corner of Broadway, and the Hudmels should have been there 15 minutes ago.

Kurt kept looking for Burt and Carole, and maybe even Finn and Natalie if he was lucky. He didn't often admit it, but he missed his step-brother. Every time the door opened, he kept looking up expectantly. There would be another couple he didn't recognize. Blaine just continued to hold his hand. Kurt didn't realize he was shaking until Blaine's hand closed over his shoulder and held him down.

"Kurt, you're trembling. Are you really that nervous?"

Kurt turned to Blaine, trying so hard to tell him the truth, but all that came out was, "I'm fine."

Blaine smiled his "I know you're lying to me" smile. "Kurt, come on. You're shaking so much that if you did anymore you'd be flopping like a fish on a dock. Just relax, okay? It's just your parents."

Kurt scoffed. "JUST my parents? Blaine, are you kidding? My father loves me, but he's so unresponsive sometimes. I'm terrified of giving him another heart attack. Carole loves me, but sometimes I feel like she accepts me at a distance. And Finn, well… Let's just say that he's always been protective of me and will find it very hard not to threaten you. And Natalie. She's only been back in my life for a little over five years. I don't know how'll she'll take this. And-"

Blaine stopped Kurt's rambling with an abrupt but perfect kiss. When Blaine pulled back, Kurt let his eyes flutter open, and a soft breath left his lips. Blaine was smiling at him serenely, and in his peripheral vision, he could see a few couples smiling at them. The beauty of New York? It's rare to get an angry glare for your differences.

"Kurt, you know none of that is true. First off, Burt is your _father_. He loves you no matter what you do or how you live your life. Not to mention that he loves seeing you happy with me. I know this was a little fast and sudden, but I think he'll be okay with it." Kurt nodded as Blaine continued. "Second, Carole and Finn love you, too. Carole has never been disapproving of us, and I doubt Finn would go that far if he knew how you felt about me. And Nat? _Really_? She's your sister, Kurt, and she may have missed nine years of your life, but she knows you better than you even know yourself. And you know she's been waiting for this the whole time that we were going through college. She's probably going to be the most thrilled out of all of them." He paused, and looked over Kurt's shoulder with a crooked smile. "And here they are!"

Kurt whipped around, and there they were. Carole had finally gotten Burt to dress nicely, but he still was wearing his usual baseball cap. He smiled and waved at Blaine and Kurt while trying to maneuver through the sea of other tables and couples.

Next through the door was Finn, followed by Natalie, who was trying desperately to smooth Finn's wrinkled dress shirt. She smiled warmly and waved at her brother. She looked exactly like Sally (their mother) today, with a green ribbon in her hair and a black dress. She looked behind her, then ran back outside in a huff.

"Uh…" Kurt stared after his sister as Finn approached them. "Where'd Nattie go?"

Burt bodily pulled him out of his chair and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Blaine kept his grip on his hand. "She went outside to get something. It's good to see you, kid! You've only been home twice since you graduated!"

"Well, I'm in New York, Dad. It's kind of hard to get home very often."

"And Blaine!" Burt dropped his son and gave Blaine a hug as well. Blaine laughed heartily. "How are you, bud?"

"Fantastic, Mr. Hummel. And yourself?" Blaine asked, always the gentleman.

"Great!" He looked around again as Carole and Finn swooped in on the two boys. He smiled. "And here comes Nat again." Kurt looked over at Natalie, and his jaw dropped to the floor. He looked over at Blaine, who's expression could be described as nothing but ecstatic.

Dressed in a simple white dress and holding Natalie's hand was Blaine's younger sister, Moby. She'd grown a little taller, but was still kind of short for 19. Her usually straight brown hair was now black and curled, strands of it falling into her face. She smiled hugely at the sight of Blaine and Kurt, and bolted to Blaine, almost knocking them both to the ground as she jumped at him.

"Moby?" Blaine cried in joyous astonishment. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"I invited her. I thought since you and your parents don't talk, and there's no other family of yours that I can contact, it was the least I could do," Natalie said as she gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled at her, and stared affectionately at the brother and sister moment before him. Blaine looked so incredibly thrilled to see his sister, who had been around about as long as Natalie had.

"I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see you two!" Moby said cheerily, and kissed both men on the cheeks. "Besides, when Nattie said there was 'big news', I knew I had to come."

Blaine smiled at his little sister and kissed her forehead. The waiter passed by, and Blaine flagged him down. "Excuse me, do you happen to have a bigger table in a more private area?"

The waiter smiled and nodded. He led the group farther into the restaurant, and they entered a secluded area that was farther away from the full seats taking up most of the place. The waiter set down a stack of menus and left.

"Please, guys, sit," Kurt said, and everyone immediately took a seat; Blaine sat at the head, with Kurt on his right and Moby and Finn on his left. Burt sat the other end of the table, with Nattie between him and Finn, and Carole between him and Kurt. Finn looked to his left and right, and smiled, thinking_ Damn, I got the best seat at the table!_

"Okay, kiddo. You gonna tell us why we're all here?" Burt began bluntly, and Blaine immediately felt Kurt's hand squeeze his under the table. They looked at each other, and Blaine asked him questions with his eyes. After years of being together, communicating like this had become as easy as just talking.

_You wanna tell them, or shall I?_

Kurt immediately shook his head no, not wanting to be the one to drop the bomb. Blaine could understand that. Kurt was nervous, and Blaine was usually better at stuff like this anyway.

Blaine cleared his throat, and everyone turned to stare at him. He looked in all of their eyes as well, reading the emotions there: Burt, Carole, and Finn's confusion; Kurt's fright; Natalie's knowingness; Moby's curiosity. He smiled at the group and stood, still holding onto Kurt's hand.

"Guys, Kurt and I have something to tell you," he began, and he immediately saw the realization in Carole's and Moby's eyes. Natalie leaned back with a smirk, as though saying _Yeah, I was right_. Blaine swallowed once more before he said the six words that sealed the deal.

"Kurt and I are getting married."

Multiple reactions happened at once.

Natalie stood up, shouting "Yes! I knew it!" and high-fiving Finn.

Finn beamed and yelled "That's awesome, guys!"

Moby's mouth dropped open and she started to cry which made Natalie come over and hug her tightly. Their relationship as "The Sister Brigade" had made them really close friends.

Carole smiled, a few tears creeping out of her eyes.

Burt was the most enthusiastic of them all. He jumped straight up from the table and ran to the boys, grabbing them both in a huge bear hug.

Kurt never expected this reaction from his family, but he was always wrong in that respect.

"We've been waiting for this moment since you guys graduated from high-school!" said Burt, and Kurt blinked at him.

"High school?" he inquired, cocking an eyebrow. "Dad, really? Isn't that a little early?"

"Well, we knew it was going to happen anyway."

"Wait!" Kurt shouted over the fray, and everyone, even Blaine, looked over at him. "That's not all there is."

Blaine laughed nervously. "Kurt, what are you talking about?"

Kurt looked at him and said, "Blaine and I are also looking into having a baby."

At this, the whole group turned silent.

Natalie and Moby had huge smiles on their faces, excited at having a baby nephew/niece in the family.

Carole gave them a disbelieving look, as though waiting for the punch line of a joke.

Finn looked like he was in deep thought, probably wondering how two men could have a baby. His college years had not changed him.

Burt took off his baseball cap and ran a hand over his bald head.

Blaine looked at Kurt in horror, saying through his eyes _We weren't supposed to tell them yet!_

Kurt looked around at them, and said, "So… what do you say?"

Moby spoke first, her voice still thick with happy tears. "You guys… this is wonderful."

Kurt smiled at her appreciatively. He was happy that she was Blaine's sister.

Burt spoke next. "Are you two… positive that you know what you're doing here? I mean, a baby's a big responsibility, and with it being two men, it's an even harder process… I don't want to the two of you going into this blind."

Kurt smiled at his dad. "We know what we're doing, Dad. We're going on home interviews and everything, and we have a lot of extra money for a surrogate set aside, since Blaine's college fund wasn't needed due to his full scholarship. We'll learn as we go, just like every other parent." He let go of Blaine and placed his hands on his father's shoulders. "Trust me, Dad."

Burt took one look at Kurt, and smiled a little. "Alright. You just make sure that this little kid is loved, and the woman you guys have as a surrogate is a good lady, okay?"

Kurt just smiled and thanked his father.

Moby walked over to Blaine, wrapping an arm around his waist. "So, have you guys found someone yet?"

Blaine looked at her. "Nope. We're doing another interview in a few hours, though."

O

O

O

O

Just like Blaine said, a couple of hours later, Kurt and himself were in an elevator in a elegant apartment building. Kurt was getting a better feeling about this as the numbers above their heads indicating floor numbers gave the occasional little _"ding!"_

"Okay," Blaine said when they were standing in front of a rather large door. He pulled the white paper out of his pocket. Sylvia's name had been crossed out. "Victoria Emerson, Apartment 6G." He turned to Kurt with a nervous look. "Ready?"

Kurt tried his best to put a smile on his face. "Absolutely."

With that, Blaine raised a fist and knocked on the door.

After a moment, a young woman opened the door with a flourish. She had flowing dark blond hair that came down to her back. Her warm brown eyes surveyed them briefly, before the full force of them were on Kurt. Her frame was slim, and she wore a light pink sweater.

"Well, hello," she said seductively to Kurt. "Are you Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah… and this is Blaine Anderson." Kurt pointed to Blaine, who waved a little. Victoria didn't even notice.

"Won't you please come in?" she said, and took Kurt's arm and led him inside. Kurt turned to Blaine with an expression of pure confusion. Blaine's eyes held nothing but blinding rage. Kurt gave him a _"don't you start"_ look, and Blaine relaxed. Minimally.

He stepped into the apartment, which smelled powerfully of roses, and slammed the door behind him.

"Please, sit," Victoria said to Kurt. On the table before Kurt sat a tray with tea and cookies. He smiled at the beautiful china pot.

The woman smiled even more seductively. "Would you like some tea?" she offered. Kurt shook his head kindly. As Blaine moved to sit beside his fiancée, Victoria moved quickly in the spot, not afraid to stick her rather large ass in Kurt's face as she sat. Kurt's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. Blaine's ears seemed to smoke.

"So," Victoria said, crossing her legs (and having one of them graze Kurt's in the process), "you're looking into having a baby?"

"Yes," Kurt said, more uncertain about this by the second.

"And you would like me to have it?"

Both men looked at each other with cocked eyebrows. "Well," Blaine said, "We were hoping to find somebody soon. Before the wedding."

Victoria turned to address him for the first time. Unconsciously, her hand moved to twist a lock of Kurt's golden-brown hair. His mouth dropped open, and he looked appalled. Blaine's hands curled into fists. "Which one of you is getting married?" she asked in an excited voice.

Another confused look passed between Blaine and Kurt. "Which _one_ of us?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Victoria said, leaning into Kurt's side a little. "Aren't you two roommates? Because…" She leaned into Kurt's ear and whispered sexually, "I'm available for you anytime, blue eyes."

"Stop!" Kurt shrieked, and jumped quickly away from Victoria. He ran to Blaine, who enveloped him in his arms and held onto him tightly. "I'm sorry to have confused you," Kurt started, then paused. "Actually, I'm not. Me and Blaine are gay."

At this, Victoria's eyes widened. "You… you're what?"

"Gay," Blaine spat at her. Kurt was amused by Blaine's fury. It was kinda hot… "We're getting married. To each other. So you can imagine my discomfort of you getting all touchy-feely with my fiancee."

Victoria's warm eyes turned steely.

"Get out."

"What?" Kurt whispered.

"Get out!" Victoria screamed. "I will NOT support a gay couple. What you are is sick and wrong! Get OUT!"

"GLADLY!" Blaine yelled back, and he spun to the door with Kurt still in his arms.

The door slammed shut tightly behind them.

The next thing they knew, they were in their bed, wrapped up in each other, Victoria long forgotten.

Blaine had his head on Kurt's stomach, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Kurt was stroking his unruly curls gently, warm and cozy in one of Blaine's old flannel button-up's.

"So, are you sure you're okay with what happened today?" Blaine asked for about the billionth time in ten minutes. "Because that was pretty harsh, and I really didn't like the way she was all over you."

Kurt giggled. "That would explain why we came home faster than the speed of light and you started taking my clothes off before we even closed the door behind us."

Blaine laughed too, the rumbling in his throat making Kurt's abdomen tingle. "Yeah, well… I just wanted to prove that you're mine."

Kurt smiled, and cupped Blaine's face in his hand. "You don't have to prove anything to me. You know I love you, and I always will."

Blaine smiled, leaning into Kurt's palm and kissing it. "So… ring shopping tomorrow?"

Kurt beamed. "Absolutely! And then another interview?"

"Do we have to? I kinda want to hold off on it for awhile, especially after that experience," Blaine whined.

Kurt shook his head. "We'll never get it done if we hold off on it. Our next meeting is tomorrow with a woman named…" He pulled the list out of the pocket of Blaine's jeans, which had been discarded on the floor. "Andrea Haven. Hopefully, she's better than the last two."

**A/N: FINALLY DONE. OMG, you have no idea how long it took me to finish this chapter. I had it started about two months ago and couldn't finish it because of writer's block. Now it's done and I'm excited. Next chapter, Andy's gonna get introduced. I just couldn't hold her off any longer, I'm too excited to write about her. The next chapter will come along quicker, I promise. :) This chapter is titled after "Anything But Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne. it's titled that way because the experience with Victoria was about how Kurt and Blaine were proud of who they were, and weren't afraid to tell even the stupidest of people how they felt. The song is a lot like that. Especially the lyrics, "I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please..."**


End file.
